


I Wanna Fuck You Like An Animal

by Mobamereus



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Frustration, Kinda?, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Saison 2015/2016, Sex im Flur, Shameless Smut
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobamereus/pseuds/Mobamereus
Summary: Gerade als Marco überlegte, mal kräftig gegen die Wand zu treten, wurde er von hinten gepackt, gegen die nächstbeste Wand geschoben. Er registrierte kaum, was los war, da pressten sich schon zwei volle Lippen gegen seine, küssten ihn wie im Fieberrausch. 
oder
Der BVB verliert gegen den 1. FC Köln und Marco und Pierre brauchen einen Weg, um ihren Frust rauszulassen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hatte es im Ostertriple ja schon angedeutet... Pure Pierreus Smut. Ich konnte mich halt einfach nicht beherrschen. Wir ignorieren einfach mal die Tatsache, dass Marco beim Spiel gar nicht dabei war und tun so, als hätte er gespielt.
> 
>  
> 
> Title Credit: "Closer" von den Nine Inch Nails. Ich hege die Vermutung, dass gefühlt 80 % der Smut One Shots auf AO3 von diesem Song inspiriert sind. :'D

Marco und Auba saßen schweigend nebeneinander im Auto, jeder in Gedanken versunken, in der eigenen Frustration, während der Gabuner sie zu Marcos Wohnung fuhr. Verloren hatten sie. Gegen Köln. 2:1 im letzten Spiel der Hinrunde. Das war ein so unnötiger Punktverlust. Schon bei dem Gedanken konnte der Blonde sich in Grund und Boden schämen.  
  
Als Auba seinen Audi parkte, hatten sie noch immer kein Wort miteinander gewechselt. Im Flur ließ Marco seine Tasche zu Boden fallen, ihm entfuhr ein enttäuschter Seufzer und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Das hätte man echt vermeiden können, dieses ganze Spiel war einfach gegen sie gelaufen. Inoffizieller Herbst-Westmeister waren die Kölner damit auch noch. Gegen alle anderen westfälischen Vereine gewonnen. Gerade als Marco überlegte, mal kräftig gegen die Wand zu treten, wurde er von hinten gepackt, gegen die nächstbeste Wand geschoben. Er registrierte kaum, was los war, da pressten sich schon zwei volle Lippen gegen seine, küssten ihn wie im Fieberrausch. Der Blonde erwiderte den Kuss genauso frenetisch, vergrub seine Hände in Aubas Haaren, zog ihn enger an sich, bis er seine Erektion spüren konnte. Marco stöhnte gegen die vollen Lippen des Gabuners und gab sich dem Verlangen einfach nur hin, ließ nur noch das Gefühl von _Auba_ zu.  
  
Ehe Marco noch weiter über irgendetwas sinnloses nachdenken konnte, zog der Gabuner ihm die Jacke aus, sein Shirt folgte einen kurzen Moment später. Dunkle Hände fuhren über Marcos nackten, durchtrainierten Oberkörper, volle Lippen küssten ihn immer fordernder, bis ihrer beide Erektionen fast schon schmerzten, aneinander rieben, aber es war nicht genug, überhaupt nicht. Sie brauchten mehr und als Aubas Hände sich endlich an Marcos Gürtel zu schaffen machten, seufzte der Blonde erleichtert auf.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie beide ihre Klamotten verloren hatten. Unkontrolliert und fahrig ließen sie ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen wandern, ohne auch nur ein Stück voneinander abzurücken. Schließlich zog Auba sich zurück, drehte sich um und kramte in seiner Tasche. Währenddessen genehmigte sich Marco einen langen und intensiven Blick auf Aubas Hinterteil, auf seine harten Muskeln. Seine Augen schweiften über die dunkle Haut, liebkoste sie, doch ehe er sich richtig satt sehen konnte, hatte Auba sich wieder umgedreht und kam mit einer Flasche Gleitgel wieder auf ihn zu, öffnete sie und ließ die kalte Flüssigkeit auf seine Finger tropfen, von denen er zwei direkt in Marco einführte. Der Blonde stöhnte, halb vor Lust, halb vor Schmerz, keuchte, während Auba sie immer und immer wieder in einem Tempo in ihn stieß, dass man eigentlich nur vom Fußballplatz kannte.  
  
Im Haus war es still, nur ihr Keuchen war zu hören, und das Geräusch, wie Aubas lange Finger sich ihren Weg in Marco hinein suchten, kurz gegen seinen Lustpunkt pressten, nur um sich schnell wieder zurückzuziehen. Der Blonde keuchte, die eine Hand in Aubas Haaren, die anderen auf dessen Rücken, versuchte irgendwie halt zu finden.   
„Dreh dich um“, knurrte Auba schließlich, während er seine Finger komplett aus Marco zurückzog. Der Jüngere wimmerte leise, tat aber, was der Gabuner ihm aufgetragen hatte und dreht sich zur Wand, stützte sich mit den Armen ab und hielt Auba seinen Hintern hin. Er konnte es kaum erwarten, den dicken, harten Schwanz des Älteren in sich zu spüren.  
„Mach endlich Auba, bitte, ich brauche dich“, bettelte Marco. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal schämen, so sehr _brauchte_ er jetzt den Gabuner in sich. „Ich will dich spüren, Auba, ich _muss_ dich spüren!“  
Der Blonde spürte, wie Auba sich hinter ihn stellte, sich in Position brachte und seine Spitze gegen Marcos Eingang presste, ohne jedoch in ihn einzudringen, nur um ihn noch ein wenig mehr aufzugeilen.  
„Ahja? Du willst mich spüren? Bist du sicher?“, fragte der Gabuner und Marco konnte das teuflische Grinsen schon heraushören, doch so langsam verlor selbst der Blonde seine Geduld.  
„Herrgott Auba! Fick mich endlich!“, fauchte er den Älteren an. Dieser stieß darauf hin tatsächlich zu, genau in seinen Lustpunkt und schob Marco dabei hart gegen die Wand. Er keuchte und stöhnte, dieser Cocktail aus Lust und Schmerz und Verlangen ließ ihn fast den Verstand verlieren, seine Hemmungen hatten sich schon lange verabschiedete. Jedem kräftigen Stoß schob er sich entgegen, versucht mit Aubas Tempo mitzuhalten, bis er schließlich doch sein ganzes Gewicht gegen die Wand lehnte und sich einfach nur ohne jegliche Scham von Auba durchnehmen ließ. Aubas eine Hand lag zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, drückte ihn nach vorne, während die andere fest seine Hüfte umfasste. Der Gabuner feuerte mit jeden Stoß tief in Marco hinein, genau in seinen Lustpunkt, immer wieder. Der Blonde konnte nur noch stöhnen, kein klarer Gedanke existierte noch, nur noch Aubas harte Schwanz so tief und _gut_  in ihm. Er nahm nichts wahr, versank in seiner Lust, während die Hand, die ihn bis gerade noch nach unten gedrückt hatte, ebenfalls auf seiner Hüfte lag, ihn mit jedem Stoß an Aubas Körper zog und wieder wegdrückte, seine Lust noch einmal auf ein ganz neues Level hob, sie intensivierte. Er wimmerte, stöhnte, keuchte, hatte seinen Atem nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und es war so verdammt _gut_. Er brauchte das, brauchte mehr, war kurz vor dem besten Orgasmus seines Lebens, doch als er mit einer Hand seinen eigenen steinharten Schwanz umfassen wollte, sich massieren wollte, endlich _kommen_ wollte, schlug Auba seine Hand weg, presste sie bestimmt wieder gegen die Wand.  
„Nicht!“, knurrte er, stieß unablässig und mörderisch schnell in den Blonden, Marco wusste gar nicht, wie der Gabuner das Tempo überhaupt halten konnte.  
„Ich wette, du kannst so kommen, hm? Einfach so. Ohne anfassen. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst Marco, komm schon. Es macht mich so geil, wenn du kommst, es noch enger in dir wird, deine Wände gegen meinen Schwanz pressen. Los jetzt“, keuchte Auba in sein Ohr und das ließ der Blonde sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Er spürte, wie sein Schwanz zuckte, zeitgleich schrie er Aubas Namen, sollten die Nachbarn ihn doch hören. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, stöhnte während er sich ergoss, seinen Samen gegen die Wand spritzte. Der Blonde spürte, wie Auba weiter in ihn stieß, er war selber am Stöhnen und Marco wusste, dass auch sein Orgasmus nicht mehr weit entfernt war.  
„Ooooh“, machte Auba, während er kam, Sperma gegen Marcos Lustpunkt schoss, immer weiter in den Blonden stieß, der mittlerweile wegen der Überstimulation leicht wimmerte. Aber er wollte nicht, dass Auba aufhörte.  
  
Am liebsten hätte er den Gabuner noch um eine zweite Runde angefleht, doch er wusste, dass sie beide zu k.o. dafür waren. Sie waren zusammen zu Boden gesunken, saßen nackt in Marcos Flur auf dem Boden und hatten die Arme umeinander geschlungen.  
„Oh Gott“, murmelte Marco leise an Aubas Hals, der heiser lachte. „Danke“  
„Wir brauchten das beide“, murmelte der Gabuner, während er mit einer Hand über Marcos schweißnassen Rücken fuhr.  
  
Das verlorene Spiel war zwar immer noch ärgerlich, aber immerhin war Marco sich sicher, dass er jetzt gut schlafen konnte, denn Auba war da und würde ihn festhalten, ihn küssen und vielleicht, wenn Marco ihn doch lieb anschaute, vielleicht würde er ihn dann noch einmal lieben, richtig, nicht so hart, wie sie es unmittelbar nach dem Spiel gebraucht hatten.


End file.
